


I love fooling around with you, but will you be a fool with me together?

by aceandsunny



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Kink, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jackson Wang, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Idol Verse, Jackson feels sick, Jaebum and Jackson are fooling around, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jackson, Top Im Jaebum | JB, again really bad written, i don't know how to write, very bad written smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceandsunny/pseuds/aceandsunny
Summary: Jackson did feel better than before but the thought of food let his stomach do a flip again. “Uh I am actually not that hungry. I'll take it home, okay?”The others looked at him with concern, he was usually one of the first to wolf down his food. “Don't look at me like that! I'm fine, just not hungry okay?”The rapper sat down and tried to ignore their looks and twitching noses. It made him roll his eyes but also let his lips twitch and form a fond smile. Of course they would try to determine his well being by analyzing his scent. “Gross. Stop sniffing me, guys. I smell disgusting like all of you do, too!” He grinned cheerfully at them and took his chopsticks to eat a bite of his food.OrJackson and Jaebum are fooling around and stuff happens and I hate this title.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shyseun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyseun/gifts).



> Hi! 
> 
> So this is for Alexa's Secret Santa project. I'm not happy how it turned out and I lost like 90 % of the story because my notes were just gone so I had to rewrite the whole thing.
> 
> I don't think I executed the prompt like you wanted it to, but I hope you still enjoy this story. uwu
> 
> I'm going to start with chapter one and upload the other chapters bit by bit. I'm not sure how many I'll have, since I haven't decided where to set the cut.  
> (But I think around 4 maybe 5?)
> 
> Thanks @ Michelle for listening to my whining.
> 
> Have fun reading!

“Jackson, are you okay?” The voice of their manager came through the door and he had to concentrate to not just heave again. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry!” He was not fine. He felt sick and his stomach hurt and his head felt like it would explode any minute. “I just need a minute.” 

They had just finished a very long and exhausting training session and went to eat something at their favourite 24h restaurant. The food was always delicious and cheap and they ordered the same dishes every time they visited the place. Jackson wasn’t exactly sure what smell had triggered his nausea but as soon as the food had arrived he'd felt his stomach churn and excused himself from the table.

Now he was hanging over the toilet bowl and tried to keep the rest of his stomach contents inside.

“Jackson, please.” Somehow their manager sounded amused. “I can smell that you are not okay.”

The omega mumbled a curse and tried to get on his feet to open the door to the stall. Manager-nim smiled encouraging at him but quickly changed his expression to one of concern after seeing the state he was in. “Do you want to go home? You look a little pale, Jackson-ah.”

The chinese man shook his head no and walked to the sink to splash water onto his face. When he checked his reflection he could see why the managers smile dropped. His skin had an ashy tone to it and the bags under his eyes seemed darker than before. “I’m fine, I promise. Just exhausted. I’ll come back out in a few, okay?” 

The older man watched him closely for a few more seconds. He then nodded with a sigh and walked out of the restroom to join Jacksons fellow members. 

Jackson didn’t feel as nauseous as before so he decided to follow him and get back to his friends and bandmates. The first one to notice him was Youngjae and his dongsaeng jumped up and ran the last few meters to him. “Hyung, are you okay?” 

Even tho the younger was a bit taller than Jackson he had a habit of making himself small and always clung to their waists. But since he was an omega it kinda happened on instinct. Jackson also loved to feel small but he hated that people often expected him to act a certain way just because he was an omega. That was one of the reasons why he visited the gym so often. 

The dynamics had shifted in the last decades but omegas were still seen as the weaker sex especially in comparison to alphas. Alphas were supposed to be the pack leaders, to be strong and dominant. But Jackson was pretty sure, that he could take both of their bands resident alphas. Well, not both of the same time of course, but still. 

Jaebum and Yugyeom were definitely strong but especially Yugyeom, who had only presented a few weeks ago, didn't have much control over his alpha powers. 

“I'm okay, Jae. Don't worry.” He tousled the younger ones hair and smiled softly at him. Youngjae was always worried about his friends, it was adorable. The singer mirrored his smile with a relieved one and started to drag him to his seat. “You have to start eating, hyung! It's starting to cool down!” 

Jackson did feel better than before but the thought of food let his stomach do a flip again. “Uh I am actually not that hungry. I'll take it home, okay?”

The others looked at him with concern, he was usually one of the first to wolf down his food. “Don't look at me like that! I'm fine, just not hungry okay?” 

The rapper sat down and tried to ignore their looks and twitching noses. It made him roll his eyes but also let his lips twitch and form a fond smile. Of course they would try to determine his well being by analyzing his scent. “Gross. Stop sniffing me, guys. I smell disgusting like all of you do, too!” He grinned cheerfully at them and took his chopsticks to eat a bite of his food. 

“Are you happy now? I am eating.” It was Jinyoung's and Mark’s turn to roll their eyes at him but they turned their heads away and continued eating. The three maknaes averted their eyes sheepishly and also continued eating their food. There was only one pair of eyes that kept its piercing gaze on him and wouldn’t leave him for the rest of the evening. 

They didn't stay long at the restaurant, with Jackson not feeling good earlier and all of them needing to shower as soon as possible. 

The drive home was relatively quiet and BamBam even fell asleep on Jackson's shoulder. They arrived at their dorm and he shook the younger boy awake. The blonde climbed out of the car and walked towards the front door of the building their flat was in. 

After he showered and got ready for bed someone knocked at the door of the room he shared with Youngjae and BamBam. “Come in!”

The door opened and their leader stepped inside his room. “I just wanted to make sure, that you really are okay.”  
He seemed uncertain but tried to appear sure and supporting and Jackson really appreciated his concern.

“Mark hyung is sleeping in Jinyoungies's room today so… uh if you need something or if you are not feeling well again you can...come to me.”  
A smirk crawled on Jackson's lips, so it was one of those nights.  
“Thanks, hyung. I promise I'll come to you if I need anything.” Jaebum nodded shortly and - was that a faint blush on his cheeks? The smirk on the omegas face intensified at that and he shot a wink at the flustered alpha. 

“Good night, alpha~” His voice was low and he had to suppress a laugh when Jaebum actually startled at his choice of words. 

The older man stood in the door for a few more seconds but soon turned around and shuffled out of the room. 

Maybe he really should pay Jaebum's room a visit tonight. 

The thing was that Jackson had always been drawn to their leader. At first he had admired him from afar but then they got closer and he had to realize that his feelings towards the elder weren't entirely platonic.

Before their debut most of them had already presented. Mark and Jinyoung unsurprisingly turned out as betas. It also didn't came as a surprise when Youngjae presented as an omega. 

However his own presentation as an omega did surprise him. He didn't exactly think that he'd be an alpha but an omega? It wasn't exactly unwelcome just unexpected and he came to terms with it rather quickly. 

Two weeks before their debut Jaebum had underwent his transformation from a neutral to an alpha and that was the final straw for Jackson. His already strong attraction to the singer had only gotten multiplied by his instincts but he tried to push them down with all his power.

He wouldn't let his stupid omega reactions get in the way of their career. 

The problem was that Jaebum seemed to feel the same and they inevitable drifted closer and closer to each other.

They had honoured each of their respective presentations with a little celebration in their dorm and when BamBam finally came out as an beta they followed that tradition further. 

Jaebum had just gotten a new hair cut. His side's short, hair dyed a deep black and he looked so stunning in his ripped jeans and red hoodie that Jackson had to gather all of his mental strength to not just jump his bones. 

Maybe Jackson drank a little too much and maybe Jaebum also had one or two drinks more than necessary and maybe the rapper couldn't take his eyes of the alpha the whole time. 

The evening progressed and somehow Jackson landed on the spot next to the elder. It could have been unintentional that Jaebum's hand had landed on Jackson’s knee and that his own landed on Jaebum's and didn't move away but rather travelled higher until his fingers started to play with the fly of the jeans, but it was not.

The other had inhaled sharply at that bold move and strengthened his grip on Jackson’s knee and it didn't take them long to vanish into the bathroom.

He had blown Jaebum and the older had returned the favour by stroking him to completion.

The week after the bathroom incident was awkward as hell and they only talked after Mark was fed up with them dancing around each other and not talking. He had forced both of them to sit down and talk about everything.

It resulted in them acknowledging their mutual sexual interest in each other and they decided to act on it from time to time. 

Jackson took suppressants so they didn't have to worry about his heat. He also took pills for birth control so they quickly stopped using condoms. 

This happened almost 2 years ago and Jackson discovered quite some things about his friend. 

For one, Jaebum loved dirty talk. He just needed a little push from Jackson to participate in it. 

He loved to tell Jackson how pretty he was and how good he looked having his cock down his throat and how perfect he took his knot. 

But only after Jackson asked for it. 

He also got off the most when he was called alpha or daddy during sex. 

To rile the older man up, Jackson only had to whisper something like “Come on daddy, fuck me like you mean it” into his ear and Jaebum would go crazy. 

He loved seeing Jackson in lingerie or pretty socks and overknees. The younger man even wore a skirt for him once.

Jackson definitely didn't mind to call him the desired names or wearing pretty things for his leader.

Something he just recently found out about was Jaebum's breeding kink. 

He never expected to get aroused because someone wanted to breed him. To fill him up and make little pups with him. 

To be honest he wasn't entirely sure if it really was one of his kinks or if it turned him on because it was Jaebum who said these things. 

“You okay, Jackson Hyung?” He snapped out of his thoughts and blinked at BamBam.

“Ah yes, sorry just had a little daydream.” 

The thai boy smiled and jumped onto his bed. Youngjae followed soon after him and immediately crawled under the betas blanket.

“Hug me, Bam!”, the omega demanded and sighed happily when BamBam hugged him from behind.

Jackson smiled at them fondly before he sheepishly announced, that he'd sleep at Jaebum hyungs. The younger boys just waved him off and went back to cuddling.

He grabbed his pillow and shut the door behind him. The corridor was pretty dark but he knew the way to their leaders room by heart. 

Jaebum already was in his bed but his bedside lamp was still on and he had a book in his lap but he looked up at the sound of the door opening. He seemed to be relieved to actually see him and put the book away without Marking the page he was on.

The blonde smirked, somewhat amused at the obvious behaviour of the older man, and walked up to his bed. 

“I think I need your company tonight, hyung.” Jaebum smiled awkwardly and patted the mattress next to him.

Jackson threw down his pillow but didn't lay or sit down next to him. Instead he kneeled on the bed and crawled over him til he could sit on his lap.

Jaebum looked up at him and placed his hands almost automatically on his hips. “What…and what do you n-” His voice broke and he cleared his throat.

“What do you need, Jackson?” He tried to sound firm and the omega smirked again.

“I need you...alpha~” His voice almost sounded like a purr and the grip on his hip became stronger. 

When Jackson looked into his face and bit his lip. “Please...daddy…” Jaebum actually growled at that and pressed him down harder on his lap to rut against his ass.

A moan escaped the omegas lips and he bent down to kiss the alpha hungrily. 

As soon as their lips touched he felt a heat surge through him and pool into his stomach. Jaebum's hands slid down and started to knead his ass cheeks. 

Another moan made its way out of him and the alpha turned them around to press Jackson into the mattress.

He dove back in to kiss him again, but Jackson suddenly felt a wave of nausea washing over him. 

“Hyung. Stop.” Jaebum growled and tried to kiss him again. He usually teased the alpha with acting like he wanted to stop and by falling out of his role, but this time he really meant it.

“Jaebum hyung please stop I'm...I'm not feeling good.” 

The older man released him immediately and watched him with concern. “Jackson-ah..?”

The omega tried to smile but it became more of a grimace because another wave of nausea rolled through him. 

“Bathroom.” He scrambled out of the bed and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. 

He started puking as soon as he reached the toilet bowl. Quiet footsteps told him that Jaebum had followed him but he still startled when he felt a hand on his back.

“I'm bringing you a glass of water, stay here.”  
Jackson laughed weakly and blinked up at the elder. 

“As if I could leave right now…” He tried to sound mocking but his voice was quiet and and sounded kind of rough.

Jaebum smiled at him and left the room to fetch him a glass of water.

Jackson felt like shit and rested his pounding head against the toilet lid. He closed his eyes with a big sigh and tried to concentrate on his stomach so he wouldn't throw up again. 

It wasn't long that Jaebum returned. He gave him the promised glass with water and brushed Jacksons fringe out of his eyes.

After downing the liquid, Jackson tried to stand up.  
“I wanna sleep.” 

His leader nodded and looped his arms around the shorter male to gently lead him back to his room.

“You are still sleeping with me, okay? I already prepared a bucket and a heating pad for you.”

Jackson could kiss him right now, but he was sure that he was disgusting and that Jaebum definitely didn't want to be kissed by him.

They crawled back into the leaders bed and Jaebum spooned him from behind. He carefully pressed the heat pad against Jacksons stomach and stroked his side soothingly. 

“‘M sorry hyung…”, the omega mumbled but the elder shushed him and pressed a kiss on the back of his head.

“Don't be, Jackson-ah. Hyung is not mad, just sleep now.” 

He was pretty sure he heard something like 'hyung will take care of you baby’ but his exhausted body and mind was already shutting off and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo that was chapter 1!
> 
> I actually like this chapter a tiny bit, but don't get used to this the rest is worse.
> 
> English isn't my first language so please tell me if you find any mistakes!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate every feedback uwu
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/Aceandsunny) and [ ig](https://www.instagram.com/aceandsunny/), or ask me sth on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Aceandsunny)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Trivia:
> 
> Alphas:  
> \- Jaebum  
> \- Yugyeom
> 
> Betas:  
> \- Mark  
> \- Jinyoung  
> \- BamBam
> 
> Omegas:  
> \- Jackson  
> \- Youngjae
> 
> Rooms:  
> 1 -> Jaebum, Mark  
> 2 -> Jinyoung  
> 3 -> Jackson, Youngjae, BamBam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the first one, I honestly don't like everything I wrote after the first chapter. I have the feeling that my writing style changed and I don't like it. 🤷

The next few days went by and he felt somewhat normal again. Jaebum hadn't left his side after the puking accident and he was able to sleep through the night without further interruptions. 

Jackson hadn't experienced nausea or stomach aches for almost a week now but he still felt like something was off.  
No matter how much he slept at night or rested at day, he was always tired. (more often than not he even bordered on dizzy)

The omega did his best to not let his fatigue show in front of his band mates by keeping up a brave face and using tons of concealer to cover the dark circles under his eyes. He even started to take his stronger scent blockers, so his friends couldn't smell his distress when he wasn't feeling well. 

He excused his actions with his upcoming heat. He did took suppressants but his body was still showing some of the typical symptoms that came with being in heat. (eg. mood swings, clingyness, weird food cravings and a stronger and sweeter scent to attract possible mates during his most fertile time.)

His problems could have been easily explained with a heat if it weren't for his body to work like a clock work and his next heat not being due for another month. He didn't tell this fact his friends or he would never get them off his ass.

The maknaes were easily calmed and started to play and joke around with him again soon. Their play fights tended to get kinda rough, especially when Yugyeom was involved.

The young alpha still wasn't used to his new powers and had trouble to control them or how to use them efficient. 

He'd either be too rough or would hold back too much, as to not hurt his friends accidentally.  
Most of the times it was almost too easy to overpower him and Jackson was usually the winner of their little fights.

He actually liked to challenge the younger and to watch him struggle against his inner wolf. Jackson was an omega but he was also his hyung and he had to show him respect.

Yugyeom could be a total brat but at the end of the day he just wanted to be good for his hyungs. 

As easy as it was to distract their youngest three, his Hyungs weren't so easily swayed. They started to fuss about him even more, like they always did when one of them got sick or were about to hit their heat. 

He _did_ like to get spoiled and coddled but since he didn't want them to find out that he was still feeling off, he tried to stay away from them. 

Jaebum made this task very hard. He'd stare at him constantly and despite Jackson's efforts to cheer the elder up with flirting and joking around, he never stopped to watch him.

The alpha didn't have to say anything but Jackson was sure that he knew that something was off. 

It was around a week later that their leader approached him with a grim face. 

“Jackson.”

His voice was stern and the omega couldn't help but shiver at the dominance in his tone.

“Yes?” Jaebum watched him almost carefully for a moment before he spoke up again.

“Jackson, are you seeing anyone at the moment?” He sounded strange,as if he tried his hardest to be avoid of any emotion.

The younger man blinked at him, the confusion clear on his face. “Seeing anyone? You mean like...dating?”

Jaebum flinched at his last word but nodded stiffly. Jacksons confusion just grew at that reaction.

“Uh..no? I am not dating anyone… why are you asking, hyung?” 

The elder was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“I just thought I… you smell different. And since you are taking your scent blockers… I don't know it was… it felt weird and I uh just wanted to know, if you maybe... with other people because...you know we sometimes...do...uh sorry.”

The way his hyung started to ramble was cute and the omega chuckled amused.

“No need to be sorry hyung! Maybe you smelled someone from the staff on me? I am not dating anyone, don't worry. The only action I get is with you.” He winked at the older and smirked when he saw that Jaebum swallowed heavily. 

He didn't know what came over him, but he felt playful all of a sudden and decided to take this game up a notch.

“Didn't I tell you before, hyung? You are the only alpha that ever got to fuck me.” The leader choked on his saliva and Jacksons smirk widened. 

He should probably stop here but it was too much fun to mess with his leader.

“It's not that I wouldn't have other options...maybe I should take a look and see what the alpha market has to offer, don't you think?” He watched the alpha carefully and was immensely satisfied with the reaction his words caused.

Jaebum looked almost pissed but Jackson could see that he tried to control his facial expressions. The one thing he couldn't control though was his scent. It grew heavier and more intense as if he tried to envelope Jackson in his scent without scenting him. 

He loved when his alpha became possessive and it was so easy to rile the elder up. 

“I know I'm hot. And I also know how other alphas look at me. They _want_ me. Even our little maknae isn't immune against my charms.” Jaebum growled and stepped into his space.

“The last time I was close to my heat, our baby alpha had trouble to stay away from me. He tried so hard but he couldn't resist my scent… and when I asked him to cuddle me, he almost jumped me.” Jackson giggled at Jaebum's angry stare.

“He has gotten quite strong since his presentation, don't you think? His arms felt really good around me. But that is not important. Important is, how fast he got hard when I snuggled up to him.” 

The alpha made another step into his space and started to slowly push him back.

“And he couldn't suppress his moan when I pressed back. Could feel his length against my a-”

Jaebum pressed him against the wall and interrupted Jackson mid sentence. 

“Why...did you ask him. You could have come to me…” His voice had dropped low and the omega couldn't help but smile sweetly at the distress in his tone.

“Why? Because daddy wasn't home. Daddy was in the studio to record something and baby felt lonely..”

Jaebum growled again. 

“Are you mad daddy? Are you mad at your omega?” It wasn't more than a whisper but it got the wanted reaction out of the other. 

The alpha crashed their lips together and kissed him hungrily. Jackson slung his arms around the elder and whined into the kiss.

They hadn't slept with each other in the past two months and the omega had felt horny for weeks now. 

“D-daddy, please-” He whined again when the alpha broke the kiss. “W-why did you stop? Daddy… a-alpha!” 

Jaebum let his hands roam over his body and his ass. “Up.”

Jackson stared at him for a moment until it clicked what the elder wanted. His arms snaked around Jaebums neck and he jumped. The elders hands immediately gripped his thighs and he was pressed back against the wall again.

It always did things to him when Jaebum showed his strength to him and he couldn’t suppress the moan that made its way out. 

“Are you going to fuck me? I want you to fuck me. Take me right against this wall. Isn’t that what you want, too?” Jaebum started to suck on the sensitive skin of his throat and Jackson was sure, that he left more than one mark.

His arousal grew and he felt slick slowly trickling out of his hole and into his pants. 

He wasn't the only one turned on by their current situation, Jaebum's hard length was pressing against him and he could smell the arousal present in his scent. 

“Hey guys we really need to go no- oh come on!” 

Jaebum startled at the sudden intruder and let go of Jackson immediately. That caused the omega to lose his grip on the elder and he fell on his ass with a loud thud.

“Are you kidding me?!” Jinyoung looked at them and they could smell that he was displeased with their behaviour.

“Jackson go and clean up in the bathroom. We have to leave for the fansign in five minutes.”

The beta gripped Jaebum's arm and dragged him out of the room.

“Get your horny ass in check, god damnit Jaebum sometimes I really ask myself why you are our leader.”

Jinyoungs voice got quieter and quieter until Jackson wasn't able to hear him anymore.

He stood up with a sigh and searched for new clothes to wear. The slick in his underwear felt sticky and he really needed to wash up. 

Now that his arousal was gone he felt uncomfortable and dirty. The shower was short and he was ready to go a few minutes later. When he came out of his room the others were already down stairs and waiting and he had to hurry to not let them wait any longer.

The maknaes greeted him with a smirk when he climbed in the car and started snickering when he flipped them off.

Their leader avoided his eyes, while Jinyoung still seemed to be pissed at them.

Jackson pouted and let himself plop down next to Mark. “You okay?”

The oldest of their band smiled at him and Jackson nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I'm okay don't worry hyung. I'm just... frustrated. And horny. I totally forgot about the fan sign…” 

Mark snorted and patted his head. 

“You are always horny, Jackson.” 

Jacksons pout intensified and he leaned back against the car seat.

“I am not! It's just… I don't know I guess it's my heat…”

He was almost convinced that his heat was actually coming earlier this time. He felt fidgety and off and so so horny and there was no other explanation than him having his heat soon.

The beta smiled again. “I'll help you with building your best when we are home again, okay?”

Jackson was grateful for his best friend and nodded, looking happier already.

\----

The fan sign went well without any disturbances. Jackson felt a bit of nausea halfway through it but hid his discomfort as to not alert the members and their fans.

They drove home as soon as everything was wrapped up, every single one of them hungry and tired. 

Once home, they ate a little snack and got themselves ready for bed. Jackson was thinking about visiting Jaebum for the night, even though he hadn't felt that great during the fan sign he could still feel the alphas hands on his body and wanted to continue their actions. 

Mark destroyed his plans, when he came into the room with his arms full of blankets, pillows and clothes from all of them. 

Right, they wanted to build his nest. It was comforting him immensely when he could hide in his nest during his heats and he always made sure to have it smell like his friends.

They worked fast, the beta knew by now how he liked his nest and was actually a great help. The only thing he let Jackson do by himself was to incorporate their clothes into the heap of fluffy blankets and pillows.

“Thanks a lot hyung.” The eldest smiled softly and hugged Jackson before he walked back to the door. 

“No problem, gaga. Just sleep and you'll be feeling better tomorrow, okay? I don't want any funny business tonight, do you hear me?”

Jackson rolled his eyes but nodded. “Good night.” 

Mark left the room and Jackson cuddled into his nest. It wasn't long and BamBam and Youngjae came into the room and jumped onto their beds.

“Good night hyung!” BamBam sounded cheerful as always, while Youngjae sounded like he was almost asleep already. 

“G'night.”

The lights went out and he waited a few minutes to be sure that the two younger ones had settled down, before he felt around for the hoodie he had hidden under his pillow.

He burrowed his face in it and took a deep breath. He relaxed as soon as Jaebum's scent hit him and closed his eyes with a quiet sigh to finally get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff was that a mean chapter? Or not? Idk hshdhdhd
> 
> Tell me what you think! (And pls tell me if I made any mistakes!)
> 
> Talk to me on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/Aceandsunny) and [ ig](https://www.instagram.com/aceandsunny/), or ask me sth on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Aceandsunny)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so much writing this and I didn't like how the scenes turned out so I rewrote this chapter like....6 times I think?  
> Still absolutely not satisfied but I'm afraid it won't get any better at this point tbh
> 
>  
> 
> Uh yeah, have fun reading!  
> (And don't be too disappointed about the 'smut' please 🙃)

It was finally saturday and the last day they had to work for this week. 

They all needed a break and after Jaebum had talked to the management, they had gotten the next 3 days off till wednesday.

After that their everyday work would start again.

BamBam and Yugyeom had already announced that they would spend the three days off with catching up on their tv shows, eating a lot of food, playing video games and going to the gym. 

Youngjae didn't seem to be averse to the idea and flung himself onto the couch and in Yugyeom's lap to cuddle when they switched the television on.

Jinyoung and Mark wanted to catch up with some of their friends and maybe work on decluttering their dorm a bit. 

Jaebum hadn't shared his plans with them yet. 

They hadn't really talked with each other after Jinyoung had disrupted their make out session and Jackson was sure that their leader had gotten a full lecture from the beta about having to be the responsible one in the group.

Jackson kind of hoped that his plans included him. Or more like doing him. 

He wanted to grab Jaebum and drag him into his room so they could finish what they had started a few days ago but it was weird to plan something like that when the others were still in the dorm.

He let himself plop down next to BamBam on the couch and decided to try his luck tomorrow.

What he didn't expect was their leader to approach him half an hour later, awkwardly clearing his throat.

“Jackson can I talk to you for a minute?” 

The omega nodded and stood up to follow the elder out of the room. He felt excitement and anxiety surge through him.

Did Jaebum had the same thoughts as he had? Or did he wanted to tell Jackson they had to stop doing this?

They stepped into Jaebum's room and he turned around to close the door.

As soon as the lock clicked in place, he was shoved against the wood and had a pair of lips on his neck.

“H-hyung w-what-” Jaebum growled and pressed himself hard against him.

“What do you call me? What am I?”

His voice was laced with dominance and Jackson let out a whimper. He had goosebumps over his whole body and shivered when he felt the lips on his skin again.

It wasn't often that Jaebum started the dirty talk with such confidence and it probably wouldn't hold on for long but he liked it when it happened.

“A-alpha... you are my alpha!” He bared his neck for he elder and stiffened when he felt sharp teeth graze over the sensitive area where his scent gland was.

“That's better.” He sucked hard at the skin and Jackson moaned loudly at the sensation.

Jaebum detached himself from Jackson's neck and spun him around to look him into the eyes.

“Is this okay, Jackson?” His voice sounded a bit unsure and Jackson smiled slightly at the concern he could see on his face.

“Yes hyung. It's more than okay. I want it.” He looped his arms around Jaebum's shoulders and stood on his tiptoes to leave a reassuring kiss on the elders nose.

“I want you, alpha~” Jaebum's pupils immediately dilated and he took in a deep breath of air so he wouldn't devour the younger on the spot. 

Jaebum gripped his shoulders and pushed him slowly towards the bed. Jackson felt happiness and neediness soar through him.

The alpha still wanted him and he wanted him now. What if the others would hear them?

It wouldn't be the first time they did but they had usually tried to lay low and not disturb the others.

Jackson was pushed onto the bed and crawled backwards so the alpha had enough space to follow him.

He kissed him hard and Jackson reciprocated it eagerly. He didn't wait for Jaebum to give him any orders or permission and let his tongue slide into Jaebum's mouth to speed up the tempo a bit and Jaebum let him.

His hands roamed over the alphas back and he pulled his shirt up and broke the kiss for a second to get it over Jaebum's head and out of the way.

Jaebum didn't bring his lips back to Jackson's but started to kiss his way down his throat. He sucked the sensitive skin between his lips and Jackson was sure he left some marks on his way down.

“Please, alpha. I need you.. I need more!” He was getting impatient. He usually was the first to scream for more foreplay but today he just wanted to get fucked by his alpha.

It had been so long and they could totally do the foreplay some other time.

Jaebum seemed to sense his impatience and leaned back to look at him.

“Are we a little eager today, baby?” Jackson groaned and nodded.

“Yes! Please fuck me, I want you! Alpha, please!” Jaebum chewed on his lower lip for a few second, before he made up his mind.

“Take of your clothes.”  
He stood up and climbed out of his trousers, while Jackson tried to get rid of his clothes without having to get up.

With a small smile the elder watched him for a moment before he came to help and freed him of his shirt and pants. 

“On your hands and knees.” Jackson obeyed immediately and turned around. He loved this position, loved how exposed he felt.

Jaebum kneeled behind him and planted a kiss on his right ass cheek.

“Don't tease me! I just want to get fucked, please Jaebum!”

He felt a sharp sting followed by tingling after his alpha spanked him and the pain made his slick start to pool out of him slowly. 

“What do you call me?” 

Jackson bit his lip and whined.

“I'm sorry alpha! I'm sorry but please! I want to get fucked! I want you to knot me! Breed me, please!”

Jaebum had just started to caress his ass again when the omega started to beg again and freezed at his last words.

“Breed me, pump me full with your pups! I want your knot alpha! I need it! J-just stretch me already! Please…”

He knew that Jaebum loved to draw the foreplay out but he really didn't want it today. All he wanted was his alpha's knot.

The words had the desired effect and he soon felt Jaebum's finger at his hole. At first he teased him again for a little while then he let the first finger breach the tight ring of muscles.

The omega sighed and whimpered after Jaebum started to thrust his finger in and out. He soon added a second finger and, after Jackson started begging for it again, a third.

He scissored them and dragged them against Jackson's hot and tight walls, pressed them against his prostate and just filled him up with them.

“I'm ready! Please come on I'm ready I promise!”

Jaebum knew that Jackson wasn't perfectly stretched yet, but he also knew that Jackson quite liked the burn.

He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself behind the omega and started to push in slowly.

Jackson moaned at the stretch and the burn, it was almost too much but the slight pain only added to his arousal.

He couldn't wait any longer for Jaebum to be this careful and just pressed back until the alpha was fully inside of him.

“Fuck me! Hard and fast, I need it like that. Look how well I take your cock. Aren't I a good boy? Am I your good baby? Just look how good I take you.”

He had started to move and fucked himself back on Jaebum's hard length. The elder gripped his hips hard and fucked into him with a fast pace.

“So good. Baby you are so g-good. You take m-me so well!” 

Jackson loved being praised and he moaned happily at the words.

They both didn't last long and Jaebum let his cum spill deep inside of Jackson, after the omega had released his load into the blanket beneath them.

Jaebum didn't form a knot this time but that was okay, Jackson knew that alphas rarely got knots outside of their ruts. 

The alpha cleaned them both up as good as he could and crawled into bed to lay down next to the younger. 

Jackson snuggled up to his alphas side and sighed contentedly.

“Sorry hyung.. I just… I needed a quick fuck. I know you love our foreplay and I usually do too, it just wasn't what I needed right now…”

Jaebum looped his arms around Jackson's torso and pulled him firmly against him.

“No need to apologize Jackson-ah~ We can uh...maybe try again... tomorrow?” Jackson beamed at him and wiggled a bit around to be able to kiss Jaebum's nose.

“That sounds great hyung. Tomorrow. But now, let's uwah sleep.” He had yawned during his sentence and pressed his face against Jackson's chest.

Jaebum planted a kiss on his hair and slowly stroked his back.

“Good night, baby.”

\---

They did fuck again the next day and this time Jackson was able to enjoy his alphas great foreplay. 

They fucked the day after that again and also the third day of their little break. The others ignored them mostly, they knew better than to come between an alpha and an omega fucking like rabbits.

Jackson felt sated and happy and since he hadn't experienced anymore nausea his mood couldn't have been better.

It was wednesday and they had to get up early to drive to the label. The choreographer apparently had a new dance for them and the management wanted them to learn it rather sooner than later.

They all piled into the car and were soon dropped of at the building their dance room was in.

Jackson felt a headache coming during the ride but he tried to push it away as best as he could. 

They soon started with a little warm up and then proceeded to learn the new dance moves their teacher was showing them.

Everything went well for 2 hours. (If 'well’ meant that Jacksons head felt like it would explode any minute now and nausea washing over him again.)

He was panting and sweaty and needed a damn break, but the choreographer didn't show any mercy and let them repeat the steps again and again.

“Oh f-fuck. I need- bathroom!” He stumbled and wanted to immediately run to the bathroom when a new wave of nausea hit him and he doubled over and fell on the floor. He could barely hold himself up when he started to puke.

Everything hurt and he felt too hot and too cold and just wanted to roll himself into a little ball and hide under a blanket. 

His band mates were at his side immediately. Jaebum was holding him and tried to sooth his crying. When did he start crying?

“I-i'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” 

“Don't apologize it's all good.” Jaebum's voice whispered back at him and he tried to believe him.

“I think we should get him to a hospital.” Jinyoung's voice. 

“Yes, I agree. He hadn't felt good for weeks now. He should have gone to a doctor sooner.” Mark sounded worried.

The maknaes didn't know what to say and just observed the situation quietly.

Someone cleaned up Jackson's face and he felt how his conscience started to slip away, as he cuddled further into Jaebum's warm arms.

\---

When he woke up again he was already in the hospital. 

“Hyung?”

A hand gripped his immediately and Jaebum's face came into his field of vision. 

“How are you feeling Jackson-ah?”

How was he feeling? He felt dizzy and still kind of sick.

“I don't know... not good. Am I…are we at the hospital?”

Jaebum nodded and smiled at him.

“They already got your blood drawn. They say you seem to be okay but they wanted to run some tests with your blood sample. So you have to stay here for the night. We already talked with manager-nim and he cleared your schedule for the week. The others are already back at the studio but I can stay here if you want.”

“Oh, okay… would it be okay if you stayed? Just for...a little bit?” 

Jaebum did stay until the visiting hours were over and he was forced to leave.

Jackson felt lonely without the alpha by his side but he was so exhausted that he had no trouble to fall asleep.

A nurse was waking him the next morning for the ward round and breakfast and told him to get ready in the next 30 minutes because he would be brought to the doctor soon.

He felt a bit anxious without Jaebum at his side but the elder wouldn't come before visiting hours were open again so he had to wait.

He soon was brought to the doctor, a friendly looking man around forty.

“Mr. Wang? Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Yoo. You are an omega, right? Did you experience these symptoms before?”

The doctor asked him a few more questions and nodded slightly at Jackson's answers.

“Mr. Wang what birth control are you on?”

“Uh I'm not sure...my doctor prescribed a different brand to me the last time. But I think I have it saved in my phone.” He searched for the name in his mobile phone and told the doctor the name of his current birth control meds and the ones he took before that.

“I want to make an ultrasonic scan. Just to check something, would that be alright with you?”

He blinked in confusion but nodded regardless. Dr. Yoo smeared a cold gel onto his belly and started the ultrasonic scan. 

“Just as I thought... congratulations Mr. Wang. You are pregnant.”

He was...what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that the worst smut you ever read? :)  
> Yes? Right? Great! 
> 
>  
> 
> I read over everything a few days ago and holy it would have been such a mess if I hadn't? Like at one point I wrote "He wrapped his eyes around his shoulders" or sth jdjjdjdjdjf  
> I also wrote jaebum instead of jackson like 4 times??  
> (In my defense it was after midnight and I was in panic mode when I wrote this chapter
> 
> Leave me feedback and tell me about any mistakes I made hdhdhdhdjjd
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/Aceandsunny) and [ ig](https://www.instagram.com/aceandsunny/), or ask me sth on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Aceandsunny)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, idk when the next chapter will be finished.  
> I'm not as much into a/b/o or jackbum these days so it's a struggle to write it dhdhdj  
> I hope everything I wrote is...at least somewhat accurate? Idk. I'm not satisfied.

“Jackson?”

The blonde stared at the ceiling and didn't react to the soft voice from outside.

The door to his room opened and Mark walked in. He grabbed a chair, dragged it over to Jackson's bed and plopped down on it.

It was silent for a moment, then the elder started to speak.

“So...pregnant, huh?” 

Jackson turned around in his bed and let Mark talk to his back.

“Oh, come on. Don't act so childish now.”

The omega didn't say anything for another minute. Then: “Is Jaebum hyung here?”

He hated how insecure his voice sounded.

“Yeah, he is waiting outside. Do you want me to get him?”

Jackson turned around again and finally faced his best friend. Mark smiled at him warmly and Jackson felt himself relax a bit. 

“No.” He sighed. “I don't think, I can see him right now.”

He would probably start crying as soon as he saw or even only smelled the alpha.

“Do you want to see the others?” 

Jackson perked up. “Are they here?”

Mark nodded. “All of them?” Another nod.

The omega bit his lip while deciding if he wanted to see one of the other members.

“Can you.. ask Youngjae if he wants to come here?” He wasn't sure why but he had the feeling that the omega could give him the most comfort at the moment.

Mark stood up and walked back to the door.

“Can you come back, too?” 

The beta gave him a soft smile. “Of course, gaga.”

Mark left the room and Jackson was alone again.

His thoughts wandered back to the consultation he had with the doctor 2 hours ago. 

Dr. Yoo had told him that he was already in his 10th week. Jackson didn't really understand how this could happen.

He was on birth control since his first heat and he had never missed a day to take his pills since then. 

It was quite complicated to find the right medication because every omega's system reacted different and probably needed a higher or lower dosis and a specific mix of ingredients. 

But he had never had any troubles before and trusted his doctor. That was why he didn't question it when he got a different brand of pills after he handed over his receipt at the pharmacy.

When he looked back at the past weeks the pregnancy actually made sense. The sudden nausea and the dizzy feeling was one thing.  
The second thing was his scent. Or more like the scent of the baby.

He had remembered Jaebum's comment about smelling another person on him.

He'd immediately asked Dr. Yoo about it. The doctor had told him, that it wasn't unusual that the scent seemed to change during the pregnancy. Actually it didn't really change but mix with the scent of the unborn child.

Jaebum hat probably smelled the baby inside of him. The scent blockers the omega had started to take didn't hide the child's scent immediately. The doctor had told him that pups in general but especially unborn ones had a way stronger scent than grown ups. 

It was meant to let other alphas know that the omega was pregnant and usually unavailable. It also triggered some sort of protective instincts in alphas.

They'd never hurt a pregnant omega as to not lose the baby.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when the door opened again.

“Hyung!” He heard and felt Youngjae before he saw him, because the omega jumped on to the bed and therefore on Jackson as soon as he was at his side.

Jackson let out a huff which let Youngjae scramble off of him immediately.

“Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby? Oh my god, hyung! Please don't tell me I hurt the baby!”

The younger looked legitimately upset and his distress was easy to detect in his scent.

Mark huffed amused and Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Come here, idiot. You didn't hurt me and you didn't hurt the… you didn't hurt it.”

He opened his arms and waited for Youngjae to cuddle up to him. The warmth of the other omega relaxed him immediately and he let out a deep sigh. Mark sat down on the chair again and stayed silent for a moment before he let out a chuckle.

“What's so funny over there?” Jackson's voice came out muffled from where he had his face pressed against Youngjae's neck.

“Jaebum.” Jackson lifted his head and squinted at his friend. “...okay? And why?”

Youngjae snorted and wriggled around until he was on the same eye level as the older omega. 

“Hyung is freaking out. He is trying really hard to seem unbothered but everyone with functioning eyes can see that he is in fact bothered as hell. He starts pacing as soon as he stands up and when he sits down again his leg starts to jiggle up and down.”, the younger started to explain gleefully. “And he stinks. His scent is soaked with worry.” 

Jackson blinked and started chewing at his upper lip. “I...still don't want him in here.”

He didn't sound as convincing before and Youngjae nuzzled his nose against Jackson's neck. He tightened his grip around the other and let out a content sigh at the attention he got.

“Don't worry gaga. I told him to stay out of the room. Jinyoung is on Jaebum duty and you know that our leader would never disobey an order from our Jinyoungie.” 

Youngjae snorted again but didn't say anything more.

“Don't be mean to hyung. Jinyoungie can be scary! He was so mad when he found us the other day…” 

They bickered around a bit more and just enjoyed each others company when it knocked at the door.

“Jackson-ah? Manager-nim is here. He wants to talk to you.”

Jackson's face became pale and he swallowed heavily. 

“O-okay. He can come in.” Youngjae hurried to sit up and straightened out his hair and clothes and Mark stood up to make place for their manager.

The door opened and the older man came in. “Jackson. I need to talk to you alone.” 

Youngjae looked back at his omega friend and only stood up when he gave him the sign that it was okay.

Mark hesitated for a bit longer but Jackson only dismissed him with his hand. 

He was pretty sure he knew what would come now.

\---

He was left alone again around an hour later.  
The manager had made it clear that the label wasn't really happy about the pregnancy news.   
It was not like he had expected anything different but it still overwhelmed him to just think about it. 

>They don't think it would be beneficial to your careers to announce that you're pregnant. They want you to think about an abortion.<

The words were replaying in his head again and again, but he still didn't know what to do. 

To be honest he had thought about it, even before he was told to do so. 

Jackson loved kids and he had looked forward to becoming a father someday but- not so soon. He wasn't ready for parenthood, at least it didn't feel like he was.

His career had just started and he felt way to young to be a dad.

The omega also knew that an abortion minimized the chances for him to become pregnant again. 

He definitely needed to talk to Jaebum about the whole thing. He should at least hear him out and consider his opinion about everything. But not now. He definitely didn't feel strong enough to have that talk today.

Jackson felt kind of bad for letting the alpha deal with his thoughts and feelings alone but he needed just a bit more time for himself.

Mark and Youngjae came back but had to leave again after a little while. They hugged him goodbye, since the omega had to spent the night in the hospital.

His last thoughts before he fell asleep were about Jaebum.

\-----

He was woken up the next morning by one of the nurses. The woman smiled at him softly and put a tray with food next to his bed. 

“Good morning Mr. Wang. I am going to draw a last blood sample from you and then you can eat your breakfast and then take a shower. Doctor Yoo is waiting for you in an hour.”

She took a blood sample and left the room to leave Jackson some privacy. He didn't feel hungry but tried to eat something. After his small breakfast he took a quick shower and got ready for the doctors appointment. 

When it was time, another nurse came into the room and guided him into the doctor's office.

“Ah it's good to see you, Mr. Wang. You look way better than yesterday. I hope you slept well?” The doctor greeted him with a smile.

Jackson tried to reciprocate the smile and nodded. 

“Very good! The nurse took that blood sample before you had your breakfast, right? Wonderful. We are going to make another ultrasound today so we can a better look at your baby and also make a picture for you to take home. That is if you want to have a picture?”

Dr. Yoo seemed to feel his hesitation and added: “Just think about it. We are going to save the picture in our databases so you can request a copy of it later.”

Jackson settled down onto the examination couch and lifted his shirt. The cold gel let him shiver but he didn't say anything when the doctor spread it over his belly. 

When the picture appeared on the screen he let out a shaky sigh and tried to spot anything that would show him, he had an actual living being inside of him, but he only saw moving shadows. 

“Do you see this part right here, Mr. Wang? That are the baby's hands and here we have it's little feet.”

Jackson still had some troubles to really make out any of the distinctive features but nodded slowly.

Doctor Yoo tried to show him everything he could recognise and then took a picture of the screen. “We have to wait for the 12th week of your pregnancy before we can identify the sex of your baby correctly. Have you thought about the picture?”

Did he want to take the picture home? He nodded slowly. “Yes…. I'd...I'd like to take it home with me.”

Doctor Yoo smiled warmly and nodded. “Of course I'll let the nurse know, they'll bring it to your room before you leave. Alright Mr Wang, I think we can send you home today. Do you have someone to get you?”

“Yes, I can call my...my friends to pick me up…” He was glad to get out of the hospital but he was also afraid to finally face Jaebum.

“Great. Okay Mr. Wang you can go back to your room now. Call your friends and pack your bag, the nurse will bring the photo of your baby to your room.” 

Jackson said thanked the doctor and said goodbye, then he went back to his room. He immediately called Mark who promised to go and get him as fast as possible, then packed his bag. At some point the nurse brought him the photo and he stared at it until it knocked at the door and Mark entered the room. 

“Hey Jackson ah, the car is waiting outside. Are you ready?” The younger nodded and followed his friend out of the hospital. He was relieved to see that Mark came alone. It meant he had a few more moments to prepare before he had to face his alpha. The alpha, not his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah.... Tell me what you think?  
> It's not really beta read btw so probably full of mistakes fbdndnjd


End file.
